Under My Skin
by Amy Shadows
Summary: Series of songfics, all of which are by Avril Lavigne starting with Who Knows? Some AH...okay a lot of AH, Please no flames!
1. Who Knows?

I don't own Avril Lavigne or her songs nor do I own Artemis Fowl.

Also, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed me, along with VampirePeaches for joining my site. You all RULE!!!

Read, review, NO FlAMES, and I will be updating as soon as I can.

Only a few years ago this wouldn't have been happening. He had lived a perfectly content life before she decided to come back into it, and now here he was again. Risking his life for this girl he could barely remember having met.  
  
_Why do you look so familiar  
I could swear that I have seen your face before_  
  
And yet he really seemed to care about doing this. There was something about that girl that just played games with your mind. She didn't even have to say anything and he would still come running.  
  
_I think I like that you seem sincere  
I think I like to get to know you a little bit more_  
  
He knew that the two of them had some connection in the past, and that was enough to keep him waiting. Only days before this incident started he couldn't even remember a time when he would go off and help someone, just because. And yet somehow...this one girl had changed his mind.  
  
_I think there's something more, life's worth living for_  
  
It was the first moment in his life he had even considered doing something nice for someone else, and the funny thing was…it felt right. He looked at the elf girl and sighed. A name was ringing through his mind. Holly.  
  
_Who knows what could happen.  
Do what you do, just keep on laughing  
One thing's true, there's always a brand new day  
I'm gonna live today like it's my last day  
  
How do you always have an opinion  
And how do you always find the best way to compromise_  
  
She looked up and over at the boy, just barely missing his glance in her direction. She blushed furiously and looked away. Maybe this mission would be good for something, fixing the past. Holly brushed a lock of untidy hair from her face and continued adjusting her moon belt.  
  
_We don't need to have a reason  
We don't need anything  
We're just wasting time  
_  
Holly sighed as she looked over at the boy. She was risking everything just for these few moments, and yet it didn't seem right. Not what she was doing to him. She gives him the slightest bit of his memory back and then rips it away again, as if it were a child with its pacifier. Holly turned away from him, not willing to show emotion around him as she wiped a tear from her eye. It just didn't seem fair.  
  
_I think there's something more, life's worth living for  
_  
And that was what this mission was about, fixing mistakes of the past.  
  
_Who knows what could happen.  
Do what you do, just keep on laughing  
One thing's true, there's always a brand new day  
I'm gonna live today like it's my last day  
  
Find yourself, cause I can't find you_  
  
Artemis put a hand to his head as images continued running through it. They were mixtures of good and bad all together. Unfortunately all the bad were his fault entirely. She had never done anything wrong.  
  
_Be yourself, who are you?_

Holly stared at the LEP acorns on her chest. They were the only thing that should matter, right? She was an LEP officer and it was supposed to be her number one priority. Not disobeying orders, not wild adventures…not old friends.  
  
_Find yourself, cause I can't find you_  
  
Artemis looked back at the girl who seemed to be having as many problems as he was. Something had happened between them, he just knew it. And for some reason the only thought he had was of how to make it right.  
  
_Be yourself, who are you?_  
  
Holly pulled the tiny acorns off the front of her uniform and threw them to the ground, feeling strangely liberated as she did it. It wasn't a bad feeling at all. She felt like she could do anything she wanted to.  
  
_Who knows what could happen.  
Do what you do, just keep on laughing  
One thing's true, there's always a brand new day_  
  
There was only one thing left for her to do, and that was to choose her own destiny. Make things happen for herself and not let anyone else get in the way. Holly looked back at the boy, okay, maybe let one person get in the way.  
  
_So you go and make it happen  
Do your best just keep on laughing  
I'm telling you, there's always a brand new day_  
  
Holly walked over to the boy and grabbed his hand. "Come on, Artemis. It's time for the disappearing act." And instantly the two became shielded, she left no trace of them ever being there except for the small communicator.  
  
_I'm gonna live today like it's my last day_


	2. Freak Out

I'm not doing Disclaimers, just look at Chapter 1 for all disclaimers. I do not own Disneyland or world. (See, I told you I would have it up today!) 

_Try to tell me what I shouldn't do  
You should know by now,  
I won't listen to you_

Artemis trailed behind Holly as they wandered around a place he generally wouldn't have come near. Disney World. He couldn't help but groan, and yet he was having quite a bit of fun. He never expected this place to be so pardon the pun magical.

_Walk around with my hands up in the air  
Cause I don't care_

Holly cast a look back at the boy. She could tell that this wasn't something he would generally do, but he needed a bit of fun. Besides, it was the only place she could go without getting spotted. She stuck her tongue out at the boy and ran ahead, feeling more alive than she had in awhile.

_Cause I'm alright, I'm fine  
Just freak out, let it go_

Artemis rolled his head and chased after the girl, secretly enjoying it, but still not willing to admit that.

_I'm gonna live my life  
I can't ever run and hide  
I won't compromise  
Cause I'll never know  
I'm gonna close my eyes  
I can't watch the time go by  
I won't keep it inside  
Freak out, let it go_

_Just freak out, let it go_

Holly laughed as she crashed into someone. Everyone there had a good attitude, she didn't even have the worry of being spotted, to them she was just another person in costume. She could see the boy chasing her, the one who couldn't even remember her a few days before.

_You don't always have to do everything right  
Stand up for yourself  
And put up a fight_

When Holly turned her head Artemis took it as his chance to pounce, wrapping his arms around the girls throat. She flipped him over her shoulders and instantly he could feel the concrete making contact with his back. Holly shrugged and smiled cruelly.

_Walk around with your hands up in the air  
Like you don't care  
Cause I'm alright, I'm fine_

Artemis took Holly's hand as she helped him up. He sighed and wiped the dirt from his back. Holly grimaced as the little bit of his old personality popped through. She was hoping that she was changing him, even if it was just a little. When she turned her head back to the boy she could see a smile creeping across his lips. Maybe she was changing him.

_Just freak out, let it go  
I'm gonna live my life  
I can't ever run and hide  
I won't compromise  
Cause I'll never know  
I'm gonna close my eyes  
I can't watch the time go by  
I won't keep it inside  
Freak out, let it go_

Holly took Artemis by the arm and shielded again and flew him up onto the castle to look down at the parade.

_On my own  
Let it go  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Artemis smiled as he looked over the edge at the purity, the happiness. It was wonderful, something he never could've imagined.

_Just let me live my life  
I can't ever run and hide  
I won't compromise  
Cause I'll never know  
I'm gonna close my eyes  
I can't watch the time go by  
I won't keep it inside  
Freak out, let it go_

Artemis leaned back into Holly as they continued to watch the show. Fireworks shot in the distance and Artemis smiled at Holly, softly kissing her on the lips. There was another firework shot as they each pulled away. Holly softly pushed the boy away, jokingly, and looked back at the fireworks. Yep, definitely changed, and for the better.

_Gonna freak out, let it go  
Gonna freak out, let it go_

(Read, Review, NO FLAMES! Yes, I know this is totally OOC, no need to tell me off, and don't worry, there will be lots more chapters. I'm incorporating all of her lyrics.)


	3. Together

For all disclaimers see chapter 1.

Also, sorry I haven't updated much of my stuff inawhile. I've been hitting writer's block MAJOR! Hopefully this will mean an end to my writer's block, for at least a little while. I'll try and update more often. Now read, review, enjoy, don't flame. This one is a little out of context to the other two, but at least it's an update, right?

Holly could hear a clicking sound as Artemis locked the door to her room. It was a decision he had made not long before, that they could keep her locked in the room and it would protect her from anyone trying to find her. Of course, to Holly this was all to familiar for her liking.

_Something just isn't right  
__I can feel it inside  
__The truth isn't far behind me  
__You can't deny _

She sat on the bed and locked out the window, it was a very darkly shaded window, so that nothing could see in and most things couldn't see out. It felt like to much to her, but he was the genius so she assumed her knew best.

_When I turn the lights out  
__When I close my eyes_

Holly leaned back on the bed and closed her eyes slowly. Suddenly a thought came to her mind. He may not realize it, but she did.

_Reality overcomes me  
__I'm living a lie_

She would have to get out of there before things got worst. They were about to have a repeat incident of the first time they had ever met, and that was the last thing she wanted.

_When I'm alone I  
Feel so much better  
And when I'm around you  
I don't feel_

Holly reached for her LEP belt, it was filled with things for this sort of situation, but the only one that mattered to her was the communicator. She had to get Foaly on the line; she had to get out of there. She flipped the communicator open and got the strong sound of static rushing into the other end of the line.

_Together  
Doesn't feel right at all_

"Hello Holly, you aren't trying to escape are you?"

_Together  
Together we built a wall_

"What's going on here Artemis, and don't feed me that protection crap you've been saying."

_Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall_

"Sorry captain, I can't answer that. Good night." The door slammed closed and the lights shut off all around her. It was then that she realized just how much trouble she was in.

_This has gone on so long_  
_I realize that I need  
Something good to rely on  
Something for me_

Holly was frantic. She wanted her gun, she NEEDED her gun. There was no other way for her to escape.

_When I'm alone I  
Feel so much better  
And when I'm around you  
I don't feel_

Butler, she thought. Butler and Juliet. They'll help me, they always do. They aren't cruel and sadistic, like some people.

_Together  
Doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we built a wall_

Holly slammed her arm against the door, hoping that if the force didn't take it down that at least someone would hear the noise.

_Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall_

At about her second hit she realized that she was living on a fool's hope. There was no way it would work. Butler and Juliet were more than likely on his side and she would never convince them otherwise.

_My heart is broken  
Lying here  
My thoughts are choking  
On you my dear  
On you my dear_

Holly could feel the tears coming from her eyes. It wasn't because of the pain from hitting the door so hard, she was used to pain. It was from the pain in her heart; because no matter how hard she tried to deny it she knew the truth. She was in love with Artemis Fowl the second

_When I'm alone I  
__Feel so much better  
__And when I'm around you  
__I don't feel_

That was easily fixed, she thought to herself. This is all going to be my fault, if he takes over our world, if he kills my people, it will all be my fault. I told them that we should trust him and look where it put me.

_Together  
__It doesn't feel right at all  
__It's up to me to take down this sadistic freak.  
__Together  
__Together we built a wall_

It's up to me to save the Haven from him.

_Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall_

It's up to me to fight against this.

_When I'm around you  
I don't feel together  
And when I'm around you  
I don't feel together, no_

Holly brushed a lock of hair from her face and glared across the room. Any feelings she had for him were gone, and she doubted they would ever come back.

_When I'm around you  
__I don't feel together  
__And when I'm around you…_

Artemis Fowl was a dead man.

Read, review, no flames. Tell me what you think and what Avril song I should use next. Any song, just name your fav!


	4. Complicated

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the things mentioned in this fic, so there.

Authors Note: Guess what! I've got a new chapter out! Does the Chapter Dance Okay, I'm done now. I tallied up the votes and decided to do...COMPLICATED! Just because I was planning on it anyway. So here it is because someone asked for it...

****

_Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
Lay back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
you will see  
_

He didn't understand it. Why she was acting the way she was...as if she thought she had changed him. And for the better at that! She was dead wrong, they all were.

_I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
and you're talking to me one on one but you've become_

But maybe he wanted to be changed. He had lived his whole life in the darkness of his own mind, concocting schemes (brilliant ones, but that's beside the point), deceiving everyone he cared about, almost getting those around him killed...

_Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me_

What made this one girl think she could change things. So she had saved his life once or twice...or a ton of times...who cared! There was no time for personal feelings when it came to the world of crime. After the Spiro incident he had learned that...that was not a feeling he would soon forget.

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no_

She had to come around and complicate things. The girl with the pretty red hair and piercing hazel eyes. Eyes that made you feel like you were loved and hated with one stare. What had he ever done to deserve that. Artemis flinched at that thought, he didn't want to open up that can of worms.

_You come over unannounced  
dressed up like you're somethin' else  
where you are and where it's at you see  
_

She didn't care about his money, his infamous nature, or even his looks. This girl seemed to just like him for being him, and that wasn't something he was ready to get used to. It was all to strange.

Y_ou're making me  
laugh out when you strike your pose  
take off all your preppy clothes  
you know you're not fooling anyone  
when you've become_

The girl had openly teased him, hit him, harrassed him, and pretty much just...made him feel human...

_Somebody else round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me_

So why did he resent her for it? Why did he have to hate her for loving him? Why couldn't he just accept her as she was and go with it. He knew that somewhere inside him he truly loved her, but why couldn't he just accept it?

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no_

So he had done it again. He had kidnapped her again. He wanted to make the feelings go away, and it already felt like the worst decision he had ever made. When he looked at her little face in the camera glaring at him he knew instantly that it must have really hurt her to be betrayed the way he had betrayed her.

_Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see_

But she had betrayed him. She had taken away his memories, she had lied to him for all those years with her silence. Why was that just fine but what he did so painful!

_Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me_

Human emotions had complicated things. He had always sworn never to let his heart lead the way, only his head and he had broken that promise to himself. Now he was possibly at the brink of a cross species war because he had fallen in love...

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no_

And that was when he realized it. He had fallen in love and love makes people do crazy things. Like kidnapping...

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no_

Love complicates things...

**Author's Note**: So did you like it? Yeah, totally sappy. But better that it is totally sappy than nothing at all am I right? It worked a lot better in my head. So read, review, don't flame, let me know what you thought all right?


	5. My Happy Ending

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Artemis Fowl or Avril Lavigne. So there.

**Author's Note: **Hey! It's everyone's favorite author whose name starts with A and ends with MyShadows. Back in action with another chapter of the song ficcy! I know, I know, you all love me for this. Also two little things : 1) Artemis Fowl: The Opal Deception is finally out in stores! I just got it and my review stars and more! 2) This is the first chapter to use some language, so to all those who take offense I apologize. Now start reading!

_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?_

Holly bit her lip and paced around the outside of his home. They hadn't spoken for months, again...she felt so frustrated at the boy, expecting _her_ and LEP officer to apologize to him, a lowly mud boy. She sat down on the porch of his house and began tracing words into the dirt. First she put her name, underneath is she put his, and the she proceeded to beat the shit out of it with a stick.

_Don't leave me hangin'  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread_

It was so stupid really. The two of them fighting. Everyone knew they were a match made in heaven, or whatever else you believed in. She just didn't want to accept the responsibility of having to be in a _real_ relationship, which seemed to be all he wanted. She couldn't exactly blame him, he had never really had a normal life, of course, she hadn't either and that didn't mean she was ready to run off and get married at the first chance.

_"You were all the things I thought I knew," _she could remember him saying to her. She gripped her chest as if it made her heart hurt to remember the sadness in his voice when she told him she just wasn't ready. "_And I thought we could be"_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it, but we lost it  
And all of our memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

With the way things were going it looked as if neither of them would be getting that happy ending they had each dreamed about. (Holly knew he dreamed about it, even if he wouldn't admit it.) There was only one option for the girl and that as to apologize to him, but her pride just wouldn't allow her to cave in that easy.

_You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they_

Butler and Juliet were no doubt on his side. They had thought that this relationship, if it could have even been called that, was a mistake. Holly was a loose cannon and Artemis was tempermental. There was no way that sort of pairing could ever work, never in either of their lifetimes.

_But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do,  
All the shit that you do_

She could remember clearly now what they were fighting about. She had found his secret stash of LEP weaponry and memory inducers. He had been hiding from her the fact that he already knew who she was. It really was pointless, she knew that and he did to. She didn't want to be fighting with him, she just wanted him to love her and for her to love him in return.

_"You were all the things I thought I knew," _Holly whispered to herself sadly. "_And I thought we could be."_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it, but we lost it  
And all of our memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

"I'm an idiot," Holly whispered. "I gave up something so great just because my pride refused to believe the truth. I was the wrong one in this situation. I have to apologize."

_It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_

Holly stood up again and turned to the door with a smile on her face. She took a deep breath and knocked once, listening closely to the soft pattering of feet. The door opened and she was face to face with the boy.

_He was everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of our memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

"I'm sorry, I was an idiot..." She stammered.

"Sorry for what?" He said, pretending not to remember anything. "You returning is apology enough."

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of our memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending._

"You know," she said as he led her back into the house. "I have always loved you."

**Author's Note: **I know, I know, totally sappy. But what else could you expect? I did say that this would include lots of fluff, right? Now review people, let me know what you think and what you think the next song should be. I sometimes take your advice.


	6. I'm With You

**Disclaimer: **Believe it or not, I still don't own Artemis Fowl or Avril Lavigne, but maybe if my mind wiping technology starts to work I will...j/k!

**Author's Note:** Okay, here's me putting out another chapter! You all better consider yourselves lucky waves finger at people It was this or homework. Enjoy!

I'm With You

_I'm Standing on a bridge  
I'm waitin in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now _

Holly stood in the rain again, for what felt like the thousandth time. She was putting everything on the line for the love of a mudman who had never shown true interest in her as a woman. They had been friends for awhile, true, but they had never crossed that final bridge into accepting what they truly felt. It was immature but c'est la vie.

_Theres nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but theres no sound _

She listened in the distance as a bird made its way past her head, never noticing that the girl was their. She was well hidden with her improved camfoil suit. She would have to thank Foaly a hundred times for this, it was a more prefered option than her other choice, getting electrocuted by a short circuiting t-shirt.

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't someone please take me home _

She loved her underground friends. They respected her decision to venture aboveground, they promised not to let anyone know where she was or what she was really doing. She owed it to Foaly and Trouble for all the, well, trouble they went through to get her aboveground. She would owe even more if the boy would just look at her.

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you _

Holly felt cold fingers wrap around her hand and her breathing stopped. Someone knew she was their.

_I'm looking for a place  
Searching for a face  
Is there anybody hereI know  
Cause nothings going right  
And everythings a mess  
And no one likes to be alone _

"Artemis," she whispered as she turned around, silently hoping that she wasn't about to turn into a trap. Behind her was the glum face of the boy who she hadn't seen smile since the first day she arrived.  
_  
Why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
yea yea yea _

"Yeah," he said softly. "What are you doing out here? Trying to get yourself killed?"

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you_

Holly stared into the grey eyes that were interrogating her closely. "Would you care?"

The question appeared to take the boy by surprise. He choked a few times and sputtered once. "O-of course I would care."

"Well that's all I needed to hear." Holly said and grabbed the boy by the back of the head and pulled him into a kiss. A very cliched in the rain type kiss, but what other type is there? She let the boy go and he fell back a little.

"Maybe I should just say it again then..."

_Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you_

**Author's Note:** And there ya' go. Another chapter out. Finally I must add. Sorry everyone, I'm getting writers block to the max lately. Now let me know what you think and cast some more lyric votes. I'm finally at the point where I'll start listening. P.S. sorry it took so long to get this out. I've been sick with allergies.


	7. Losing Grip

**Author's Note:** I'm out of time on writing this so no note today. Read and review!

_Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
Why'd you turn away?_

"I loved you," she whispered to the boy. "Why can't you just pretend like this meant something to you, I know it did, I know it had to."

"I've stopped pretending Holly, I've stopped having to pretend that I care," he said coldly. Holly grabbed him by the arms to hold him back before he got the chance to leave.

_Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there,  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided _

"Why should I care," she said to him finally after thinking for a moment. "_Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone."  
__  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone_

Artemis couldn't think of anything to say to get out of this. This was the situation he had dreaded since the girl made the _stupid_ decision to show up at his door. He knew it would come to this, he just got to caught up in the moment to try and stop it. "Holly I'm sorry, that is something I do feel towards you, but you realize that this was a fools hope, you have to..."

_Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's  
place  
when you turn around can you recognize my face you used to love  
me_

"No,she said stubbornly. "I don't have to realize that. _You_ need to realize what I did for you, what _I_ lost for you." She almost broke at that moment, thinking of everything she had lost because of him and would lose because of him.

_You used to hug me  
But that wasn't the case  
Everything wasn't ok I was left to cry there  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided_

_"Why should I care," _he responded coldly, almost mocking the girl. "That's what you were about to say, wasn't it. You still are just trying to get me to understand that I wasn't there. Well you know something, to me you're just _Crying out loud."_

"Exactly!"The girlscreamed. "_I'm crying out loud."_

_Open your eyes  
Open up wide  
Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there  
when I was scared I was so alone _

"You didn't even have the decency to stand beside me when I needed you, and you know something. I don't need you anymore."

_Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
Why should I care  
If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere  
Why should I care cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was  
so alone  
Why should I care If you don't care then i don't care were not  
going anywhere  
_

Artemis stared dumbfoundedly at the girl as she walked away from him forever. She wasn't lying, she didn't care anymore.

And he wouldn't either...

**Author's Note:** Another chapter! Woot! Review!


End file.
